precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Tokyo Treaty
The Tokyo Treaty (or the Sino-Japanese Treaty to formally end Hostilities between New People's China and the Empire of Japan), signed December 20th, 1970 marked an attempt to neutralize hostilities between China and Japan in the wake of the Turkish presence in New Guinea. With the Chinese anti-western sphere breached connections were established with the Empire of Japan in the hopes of establishing a feeling of mutual agreement between the two sides so both may serve as a coalition force against the Turks in the Western Pacific. The Treaty The signatories do sign on this sacred document an agreement to end the hostilities and animosity between states in the light of a new western foe. The two signatories do agree here that in the face of the Turkish Dilemma to throw aside hostilities, come to this sacred agreement, and go as brothers to combat those of the Holy Sultanate of Turkey and to force them to relinquish their colonies in the Pacific. As Signatory, both sides agree to mutual cooperation pending friendship and to the following articles. ARTICLE 1 The Empire of Japan formally recognizes Taiwan and all Chinese territories formally held by the Empire as being territories of the sovereign nation of China and her people. No action from the Empire of China is to be taken on these territories so long the treaty is valid. ARTICLE 2 In the further interests of cooperation no one side shall partake in a conflict of the other and shall remain neutral, unless otherwise agreed by either state. ARTICLE 3 In a show of friendship, the Nation of China agrees to see that the Kingdoms of Siam and Burma are not invaded as an expansion of Chinese interests. ARTICLE 4 Both New People's China and the Empire of China formally agree to lend military assets in a coalition effort against the Turkish efforts as lead by a coalition of Chinese and Japanese officers. ARTICLE 5 The validity of this treaty is not permanent and is valid for thirty years by which the action of either nation is not bound by mutual law but of trust. Criticism In China, the treaty has come under-fire by elements of the NPC party as being too soft on the Empire of Japan in that it doesn't force the Empire to pay dues for the damages it caused in China, both economically and in the lives lost or seeks a formal and blunt apology for the war-crimes the Empire committed during the occupation of China; from the Rape of Nanking to the prolonged presence of Unit 731 and its inhumane experimentation. The Government of North Korea often criticizes China for not ensuring consolations are made for Korea in forcing Japan to hand over Japanese South Korea. It has become an obstacle in Sino-Chosun relationship effecting the Juche party's stout non-cooperation with matter regarding peace with South Korea. Despite being a functioning member of the ASB their actions have lead to a certain distancing in relationship from China. Canon Status Due in part to the treaty's reliance and core principle being a reaction to the Turkish invasion of New Guinea the content of the treaty is considered non-canon. Category:Documents Category:Asia Category:Noncanonical